The present invention relates to polyester compositions for molding materials, and especially to polyester compositions suitable for low-temperature molding materials. More particularly, the invention is concerned with novel polyester compositions which exhibit excellent moldability when molded at low mold temperatures lower than 100.degree. C. and which at the same time provide molded articles with excellent surface characteristics and physical properties.